capitulo 4: Ocho esferas raras
by recordsfina
Summary: son 8 aun desconocidas pero con una razon para aparecer


[En el bosque]

Ellos aun corrían y con más precipitación aun pues aquellos raros lobos los venían persiguiendo pero lo bueno era que habían despistado a los alfas cosa que podrían alcanzarlos en cualquier momento

-"¡aa!"-de un momento repentino franny se resbalo con una rama del piso y como Wilbur y Lewis no se dieron cuenta siguieron corriendo

-"au"-dijo ella-"¡a!"-al ver los lobos se oculto en un rincón atrás de un pesado tronco

-"ya te encontré"-dijo parándose en el tronco A9

Ella al verlo no pudo evitar quedarse callada y asustada sin saber que hacer y no poder dejar de verlo

-"escúchame"-empezó a hablarle sin verla-"no me importa que tenga que hacer pero mi trabajo es liquidarlos como de lugar"

Ella retrocedió un poco aun más asustada y A9 bajo la vista para verla y salto a su costado sacando su larga espada y tomándola parada ponerla junto a su cuello, pero con todo ese movimiento el change chip se callo entre la nieve

-"¿eh?"- el también se quedo callado al verla y se quedo sorprendido al poder ver su personalidad

-"mmm…"-ella solo gemía de miedo

Y se escucharon pisadas de los demás alfas acercándose

-"yo no…, yo no puedo"-dijo soltándola

-"¿aa?"-ella se quedo observándolo con fundidamente

-"tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no puede ser cierto"-y se escucharon mas los pasos así que el la empujo para que se escondiera en el tronco junto con el

Y los demás alfas pasaron como si nada, después los dos se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada A9 por alguna extraña razón no se atrevía a verla pero ella si a el aun muda

-"ten"-con la mirada baja le dio el chip y se dispuso a irse rápidamente

-"¿m?"- ella sin todavía decir nada miro el chip y se lo puso y aun así quedo mirando por donde se fue el alfa que aun la dejo vivir

-"¿pero que hice?"-dijo A9 en otra parte tratando de alcanzar a los demás

Mientras en otra parte franny llego. Estaba en el medio del bosque en donde había una enorme laguna en donde la luz de la luna lo reflejaba todo y la nieve dejo de caer

-"¿huh?"-se dijo ella sorprendida al ver tal sitio ya que en si ese bosque nunca era explorado por las personas de la ciudad, así que se acerco para verlo mas de cerca y todo seguía en silencio.

Y en otra zona Wilbur y Lewis seguían corriendo aquellos lobos extraños ya los iban a alcanzar

-"¡ya basta!"-grito Wilbur y deteniéndose saco de su mochila el guante de chargeball y empezó a utilizarlo contra su defensa

-"¡a!, ¿pero que es eso?"-dijo Lewis al ver tal aparato

-"¡vete Lewis sigue corriendo!"-le grito

-"p… pero"-estaba confundido-"¡aa!"-siguió huyendo

-"¡maldición tu no escaparas!"-el comandante trato de alcanzarlo y Wilbur no pudiendo hacer mas también empezó a correr

-"¿eh?"-Lewis había llegado al lugar del lago así que se detuvo-"franny, aquí estas"

-"Lewis"- ella se arrodillo en la nieve mirando por momento el suelo y el se le acerco

-"¡aaa!"-llego Wilbur

-"¡Wilbur!"-grito Lewis

-"¡aa!"-el seguía huyendo de los otros alfas

El comandante miro el cielo que empezaba a nublarse-"se acerca, vamos no podemos dejarlos vivos"

-"¡¿quee?"-se sorprendieron franny y Lewis

Y los otros alfas sacaron sus espadas tratando de atacarlos a ellos

-"aahha"-Wilbur giro la vista para ver

-"¡aa!"- se asustaron

-"¡aahhh!"-samanta apareció de la nada y agarrando una de las espadas de los alfas contrataco cortándoles por la mitad

-"hhhaaahh"-quedaron pasmados aun al ver la sangre de los cuerpos derramarse frente a ellos -"aa…aa…"-se quedaron sin palabras

-"¡samanta!"-grito el comandante

Al parecer los únicos que se asustaron fueron Lewis y franny que estaban temblando en un rincón del miedo, en cambio los demás ni una expresión del susto mostraban. y samanta volteo a verlo aun con la mirada baja y fría

-"valla"-hablo amara-"veo que aun no te haz olvidado de cómo hacerlo ¿no hermanita?"

-"maldita"

-"oye"-dijo Wilbur desde un lado-"tu sabes que no es bueno que hagas eso"

-"mmm… no me digas lo que tengo que hacer que no te lo voy a aguantar

Y Lewis hizo una mueca como de querer vomitar mientras que franny no podía dejar de mirar la escena

-"franny…"-en voz baja dijo A9

-"¿eh?"-A8 pudo percatarse de eso que dijo

-"yo acabare con esto"-el comandante se les acerco

-"déjame decirte que te será imposible"-samanta molesta le exclamo Y los lobos molestos se prepararon para atacar a si que Wilbur también se preparo para hacerlo como amara A8 y 9

-"oh no, maldita sea"-dijo amara mirando el piso-"comandante, tenemos que irnos ya"

-"¿Qué?"

-"no…, no ahí suficiente energía como para mantenernos en una dimensión como esta, tenemos que irnos ya o algo muy malo pasara con nuestros cuerpos"

-"pero"

-"aauuu…"-los lobos empezaban a alejarse

-"¿eh?"-todos voltearon a ver al lago algo empezaba a brillar en el

-"no, no nos iremos ahora no ahora que recién esta comenzando"-exclamo

-"¡padre!"-A9 se dio cuenta de que también era hora de irse al ver a los lobos huir-"sabes que ellos no pertenecen acá, vámonos"

-(molesto)"esta bien"-se volteo-"pero esto no se quedara así, recuérdenlo"-y salieron huyendo hacia la oscuridad del bosque junto con amara

-"justo ahora"-samanta volteo hacia Wilbur

-"oigan"-dirigiéndose a Lewis y franny-"esto ya no es motivo para que se pongan así, desde a partir de ahora verán cosas mas horribles se los aseguro"

-"no… no… ¡no te entiendo nada!"-le contesto Lewis

-"aaa…"-franny se acerco a las orillas del lago casi muerta de miedo-"¿Qué… que es eso que se oculta ahí?"-y todos voltearon sus rostros a ver

En aquel lago esas luces se volvieron aun mas intensas tanto que hasta ya no se podía ver. Pero de repente surgieron 8 esferas pequeñitas como del tamaño de unas canitas un poco más grandes y resplandecientes de diversos colores que muy despacio se fueron rajando hasta dividirse en diferentes fragmentos y salir volando por los aires hasta lejanos lugares fuera del bosque y una vez mas salieron del lago 3 luces en forma de esfera que se fueron acercando a Lewis, Wilbur y franny hasta hundírseles

-"¡aa!"-los 3 gritaron y las luces se apagaron volviendo el bosque a la normalidad dejando el cielo de nublarse

Y se quedaron mirando silenciosamente hasta que se desprendieron al piso inconscientes y amara se les quedo observando aun con aquella mirada fría

[En la otra dimensión]

(En el salón principal)

Y ellos llegaron después de cruzar ese portal, el comandante levanto la cabeza para ver a lucio que frente suyo estaba

-"señor"

-"no digas nada"-le contesto el y se retiro

[En la ciudad]

En una casa normal de 2 pisos por medio de una calle

(En la sala)

Ya era de día y Lewis y franny aun seguían durmiendo como si nada tirados por entre los sofás

-"¿y ahora?"-dijo Wilbur

-"¿ahora que?"-le contesto samanta

-"¿Cómo que? ¿Que? Lo que vamos a hacer"

-"es obio ¿no? Tendrán que recolectar todos los fragmentos de las energy balls para eso se te asigno esa misión "

-"no eso ya se, me refiero a como los convenceremos ¿crees que aceptaran como si nada?"

-"tendrán que hacerlo y no solo ellos si no los otros 5"

-" no entiendes "-cruzo los brazos-"¿Cómo se los vamos a explicar?"

-"¿Qué paso con eso?"-dijo samanta parándose

-"es que… (Suspiro) años atrás… Lewis viajo en el tiempo, en mi tiempo"

-"¿te refieres a aquel robo de la maquina del tiempo?"

-"exacto, por mi madre no hay problema ni por los demás, pero el único que si sabe del futuro es Lewis y si se entera de esto ahora se le van a complicar las cosas, y además sabría mucho de su futura vida y eso es un peligro enorme"-termino de hablar rápidamente

-"yo no tengo la culpa, fuiste tu el que dejo la puerta abierta del… ¿garaje?, Si no me equivoco después de tu paseo en Egipto"

-"si lo se, pero ¡¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto?"

-"bueno, para todo hay una solución"-dijo riéndose sospechosamente

-"¿um…?"-franny empezaba a despertarse pero aún tenia la visión borrosa y solo podía escuchar las voces de su alrededor

Samanta le levanto la cabeza a Lewis y empezó a acercar su mano a su frente

-"espera, ¿Qué le vas a hacer?"-dijo Wilbur

-"borrarle esos recuerdos que tengan que ver con el futuro, todos que ni siquiera su escáner va a poder detectar"

-"¿segura que…?"

-"tranquilo, solo le borrare eso, para el cuando despierte solo sabrá que gano el concurso de la feria de ciencias y todo paso porque si, porque ya no se acordara de ti ni de el futuro en el que una vez fue"

-"¿a?"-franny se exalto un poco

Y samanta lo toco. Lewis solo abrió los ojos un momento para que cuando ella lo soltara se vuelva a dormir

-"pero…"-franny se levanto asustada

-"franny"-le dijo Wilbur acercándose

-"¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y… ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Anoche? "

-"entiendo que tengas esas preguntas franny"-le dijo samanta-"pero serán contestadas a su tiempo, ya veras"

Ella se quedo mirando sus caras sin decir más

-"¿que me están ocultando?"-pensó ella aun mirándolos tenebrosamente-"no entiendo nada, pero calma solo debe ser un sueño, si eso debe ser, nada de lo que paso ayer fue real ni lo ahora ni lo de… pero tengo tanto miedo"-se hundió un poco en el sofá mientras samanta y Wilbur hablaban-"¡aaaa!"-salió gritando hacia la puerta

-"¡espera!"-Wilbur la sujeto

-"¡déjame ir, no entiendo nada y ni me quieren explicar entonces buscare mis propias respuestas!"

-"¡si no aguardas no te diremos nada!"-seguía sujetándola

-"¡suéltame!"-le dio un codazo hasta que la soltó y callo al piso

-"¡aú!"-también callo –"no pensé que pegaras tan fuerte"

-"y puedo hacerlo mas si no me dejan ir"

-"tranquila no te desesperes"-le dijo samanta levantándola-"sabrás todo a su tiempo

-"¡no, no quiero esperar!"-grito

-"a, y por si pensabas que esto era un sueño te digo que no lo es"-le contesto

-"¿aa?"-se asusto-"¿Cómo lo sabia?"-pensó, y se quedo mirándola sorprendida

Samanta le sonrió

-"¿eh?"-Lewis se levanto-"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"


End file.
